In commonly owned U.S. patent applications: (1) Ser. No. 09/916,232 (“the '232 application”), now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754. entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) Ser. No. 10/278,353 (“the '353 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0128225, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) Ser. No. 10/278,352 (“the '352 application”) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) Ser. No. 10/243,094 (“the '094 application), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0051724, entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) Ser. No. 10/278,328 (“the '328 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0117423, entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) Ser. No. 10/278,393 (“the '393 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0090581, entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, novel subpixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with subpixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned U.S. patent applications: (1) Ser. No. 10/051,612 (“the '612 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0034992, entitled “CONVERSION OF ROB A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO PENTILE MATRIX ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) Ser. No. 10/150,355 (“the '355 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0103058, entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) Ser. No. 10/215,843 (“the '843 application”), published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0085906 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed May 17, 2002; (4) Ser. No. 10/409,413 (“the '413 application) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0196297, entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE”, filed Apr. 7, 2003.
Additionally, the present application is also related to commonly owned: (1) Ser. No. 10/047,995 (“the '995 application”) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0104908, entitled “COLOR DISPLAY PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND ADDRESSING MEANS” filed Jan. 14, 2002; (2) Ser. No. 10/442,356 (“356 application”) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0082990 entitled “IMPROVED PROJECTOR SYSTEMS” filed May 20, 2003; (3) Ser. No. 10/442,555 (“555 application”) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0233308, entitled “IMPROVED IMAGE CAPTURE DEVICE AND CAMERA” filed May 20, 2003; and (4) Ser. No. 10/442/552 (“552 application”) published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0233339, entitled “IMPROVED PROJECTOR SYSTEMS WITH REDUCED FLICKER” filed May 20, 2003.
The above-referenced and commonly owned applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.